For brevity, the term “sensor” refers to a sensing device and the term “radiation” refers to electromagnetic radiation.
The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a sensing device, and more specifically but not exclusively, to a sensing device for monitoring one or more persons.
There is a growing need to provide continuous monitoring of persons in need of constant attention, for example senior citizens having diminished mental or physical capabilities or people having impaired health. A person having diminished physical capabilities may fall and require assistance to get back up. Unfortunately, some people requiring constant attention live alone, without another person constantly around. Other people requiring constant attention live with a companion or with hired help; however it is still difficult for one person to monitor a person requiring constant attention continuously for long periods of time. For example, vital signs of a person having impaired health, for example a breathing frequency or a heartbeat frequency may degrade when the person having impaired health is not constantly monitored by another person, for example when the person is asleep.
There exist wearable devices to provide continuous indications of a person's condition. Such wearable devices may alert when a deviation in a vital sign is observed, for example when there is a decrease in breath frequency or heartbeat frequency or a when the person has not moved for an identified time period. However, such wearable devices disturb some persons; some persons are inconvenienced by wearing such wearable devices.